The Disctrict Sleeps Alone Tonight
by 1290278
Summary: Kaoru feels a bit neglected and ponders over everything while he tries to sleep in his own bed. KaoaruxHikaru implied twincest. Title Credit: The District Sleeps Alone TonightThe Postal Service


**Author's note:** This is the first Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction I've written. I decided to do one about the twins because their story is rather easy to write about, though they are difficult character's to capture (I hope I did an alright job!)I am planning on writing more stories if this one is positively recieved. Please review with any criticism or pointers you may have, your thoughts, or feelings that the story may have evoked, if any. Any review will be greatly appreciated and suggestions will be taken into great consideration if you have any ideas for stories you would like me to produce.

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori not me (I seriously hope I spelt her name right because it is three in the morning and I've probably spelt half of this wrong)

**The District Sleeps Alone Tonight**

The world was classified as 'us' and 'them' and every night we would follow the same routine like it was a transition between their world and ours. Boiling water wasn't enough to get rid of their contamination, but we did it every night anyway, basic hygiene, as well as feeling slightly violated. Towels now damp, along with disregarded garments would be picked up by maids and put in the laundry. Doors were locked and it was the end of the transition. As soon as the door was locked we were back in our world where we could do whatever we wanted without judging eyes watching our every move.

Every night Hikaru would fall asleep first and I would lay there and watch him after pretending to be asleep myself. Night was the only 'us' time we had left these days and I intended to use it to the best advantage I could without abusing it. I'd resist from touching him, instead just watching how his hair fell slightly in his face and the moonlight hit his ivory skin. I often wondered if I looked the same when I was asleep.

'Us' time used to be for the most part, but as of recent it was being threatened in a matter of speaking. When I thought about it, I realised, I really shouldn't have expected this never to happen. Obviously one day, Hikaru would become conscious of the fact that there were other people in the world just as eager to be the object of his time as much as me. It was hard to imagine the world not one day being 'us' and 'them' or that one day 'us' might be Hikaru and someone else. Maybe it wasn't as hard to imagine as it was unwanted to imagine.

I'd never planned on having my life without Hikaru constantly in it. In my mind, 'us' would always be Hikaru and I, and that would never change, for there was no one in the world even close enough to compare to him, let alone replace him. I could barely remember a time he hadn't been in the same room as me, it was just abnormal for us to be apart. If Hikaru was home sick, I would stay home too and look after him; If he didn't want to go somewhere, I didn't want to go either. Some would say I just couldn't make my own decisions, other's would say I was too considerate of my brother's feelings, and most likely the latter were true.

Like all good brothers we shared our toys, we played with them together, we grew attached to them together, but never more so then we were to each other. Except, she wasn't an object anymore and I didn't desire to play with her. In all honesty I held nothing against her, had nothing against her, felt nothing towards her but sheer jealousy. I knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, that she would never intentionally set out to take Hikaru away from me. It just happened, and Hikaru let it.

She was still one of my favourite toys, I still loved her just as much as I did the day we got her. Though, now, it was just painful to play with her. Playing with her meant sharing her with Hikaru, but really it meant sharing Hikaru with her, and that wasn't something I was overly fond of. Maybe I was selfish in that way, but I didn't like sharing my brother, I was afraid that 'us' and 'them' would cease to exist, and it would all be the corruption of my world.

I couldn't help but to consider, did Hikaru know that we were growing apart? Just the thought of it was enough to upset me, and that was disregarding the potentiality of him replacing me.

Night was when we were in our own world and free to do what we want, and, I was in my own room, in my own bed, without him.

For the fifteen years of my life that I had been in proper control of myself I had shared Hikaru's bed, even though I had my own and there was nothing wrong with it, no monsters under the bed, or ghosts in the closet.

Our beds were equivalent sizes, but without Hikaru on the other side taking up most of the room the bed looked and felt a million times bigger. It was funny how much smaller I felt without Hikaru next to me, and really he wasn't usually close enough for me to get body heat off, only close enough for me to lightly brush my fingers on his shoulder if I couldn't restrain myself.

I was amazed I was here, it wasn't like we had fought or anything. As far as Hikaru was aware things between us were fine. Or, at least they had been until I had thought about this situation to a point I couldn't be near him without wondering how much longer he'd be there.

I wonder if he'd caught on, if he'd figured out why I was keeping my distance. Then again, was I keeping my distance because I thought I couldn't be near him, or was I testing myself to see if I could last without him.

Honestly, the answer was no. I wanted so badly to get up and walk into his room and get into his bed next to him. He wouldn't question it, he'd just smile and be glad I was back and things were almost back to normal apart from my constant analysing. I couldn't bring myself to do it though. Something held me back, and most likely it was the idea of seeing if he would close the gap between us. Perhaps my self conscious had taken over, perhaps it hadn't, but either way, I was curious to see the outcome.

A few hours later after staring up at my roof and attempting sleep I tried to convince myself the reason I couldn't sleep was because of the loud tick-tocking of my clock and not the fact that I wasn't safely half a metre away from my brother.

I turned on to my side, frowning when I saw the empty side of the bed and making quick work of turning the opposite way. It just wasn't right for him not to be there, he was meant to be there.

Eventually my eyes had become so heavy I couldn't keep them open and in between thinking about Hikaru and silently complaining about exhaustion I managed to fall asleep.

The sleep I fell into was light, my thoughts only just leaving me alone to even out my breathing and close off my system. It was restless sleep, consisting of plenty of tosses and turns, and disappointingly reaching out to receive nothing but cold sheets and an empty space next to me.

I could barely keep my eyes open but I searched around my room for a clock. I knew there was one in here because of its incessant ticking that I wasn't used to enough not to be aware of. It made me realise how little time I spent in this room. Eventually my half lidded gaze fell on it, slightly angered by the time of morning. No one would be awake, or at least they wouldn't normally be.

Somehow I had this feeling that Hikaru was awake, and that he was near.

I wasn't in the slightest bit of control of my body as I found myself getting up out of bed and walking towards the double doors that shut my room off from the rest of the house. I turned the handle and pulled back, though meeting a stubborn reply from the door, making me realise I had locked it. Just like when I stayed in Hikaru's room I had payed heed to the security of our world and shut 'them' out, though in the process I noticed when I opened the door, I had also shut him out.

There Hikaru was, sitting quietly in the hallway, resting against the door. His eyelids were dropping and it was plain that he was incredibly tired though save for that he managed to force himself up and call out my name in an enthusiastic sort of way. The tone of his voice was warmly received, reaching my ears in a tone that made me believed he'd missed my absence.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him quietly, gesturing him inside, which he did more then happily, though I could only see it in his eyes; his movements were very slow and fatigued.

"Like a child that cannot sleep without their teddy bear, it would appear that I cannot sleep without my brother" he mumbled a little sleepily, a light blush forming on his cheeks that was barely visible as he pulled the blankets of my bed up around his face. Most likely he was trying to hide the blush, as he was aware that the sentence was not one expected from someone of his character.

On the other hand I had known Hikaru all my life and knew he was capable of surprising someone with the words that came from his mouth. His explanation was taken in and merely replied with a smile.

I got into my bed, moving slightly closer to the middle where Hikaru lay, I reasoned it was to make up for lost 'us' time. It would appear Hikaru was reasoning along the same lines as he intertwined our fingers and said very, very quietly, "I love you ."

I didn't think anything of it, Hikaru was conceivably already near being asleep and seemed that he may not have intended to say those words, that they had just slipped out, and might have been directed to someone else.

I let a small smile grace my lips before closing my eyes and letting a comforting sleep envelop me. 

---

review please?

love natalie


End file.
